SAW: The games continue part II
by Delta2060
Summary: Lawrence leaves Adam in charge of a game while he goes to hunt down Hoffman and save Alison Gordon and Daniel Mathews. But Lawrence will find out that all is not what it seems with Adam and Hoffman.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are with the opening of 'The Games Continue' Part 2. After this opening chapter the story will carry on from where part 1 left off. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Angela woke up and found herself in a damp concrete room, with no memory of how she got there. She tried calling out.

"Hey! Is anyone there? Where am I?"

But there was no response.

Angela was wearing some kind of metal helmet on her head similar to a rugby players helmet. The one main difference being a long protrusion coming out of the top of the helmet. It housed a long spike just under half a metre long that was held just above Angela's head by some kind of spring mechanism. There was a chain around Angela's head that was holding it in place and preventing her from taking it off. A TV in the room made the helpless woman jump when it sprang on and showed the face of none other than Billy the puppet. The puppet spoke.

"Hello Angela. Lets play a game, shall we? For years now you have been making people suffer through your criminal acts, driving spikes into the lives of others. Now I will drive one into yours. But you can save yourself. The helmet you are wearing is set to fire the spike into your head after 30 seconds has gone by. The key to remove the chain that holds this contraption to you is inside the object before you."

On the table in front of Angela was a medium sized jewellery box with love hearts and kisses painted on it. The inscription on it read: 'To my dear daughter Angela. My gift to you. From Jessica Penson.'

"However, the only way to get to the key is to destroy the jewellery box given to you by your loving and deceased mother. Will you destroy something precious of yours after you've destroyed so many precious things belonging to others? We will see. The clock is ticking Angela. Make your choice."

The TV went dead once again and Angela couldn't believe what she had to do. She looked over at the jewellery box that her mother had left her in her will, the only piece of her that she had left.

"No." She whimpered as she started to cry. Not realising that her timer had already started counting down and was already at 22 seconds. 21, 20...

"I'm sorry!" She shouted out but there was nobody there to hear her.

Angela reached for the box and held it in both hands, letting her tears drip down onto it. She was desperately trying to drop it on the ground to break it but couldn't bring herself to.

10 seconds.

"You fucking shitbag!"

She was just about to throw the box on the hard damp ground when the timer began ticking even quicker than before and only moments later the latch inside the helmet released and plunged the spike into Angela's skull. Her lifeless eyes still remaining open as her body dropped the box on the ground and it broke open, revealing the key. The box on the ground was followed by Angela's dead body collapsing right beside it and then... Silence.

 **More of a mental pain trap rather than a physical one. Don't see many of those in SAW. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to show how Adam is still alive now. This happens just after that scene in SAW 3 where Amanda 'suffocates' Adam.**

Chapter 2

Amanda removed the plastic bag from Adam's face, convinced that he was now dead. She put the bag away in one of her pockets and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her before running off down the corridor thinking _John will never find out. It'll look like he starved to death._

A few moments after Amanda had left the basement Lawrence made his move and dragged a test mannequin in black jeans and a white T-shirt to the bathroom entrance. He placed the dummy on the ground and pulled open the large iron door. The lights were off until Lawrence flipped on the light switch and carried the mannequin inside as he stood in front of Adam.

"Adam." He began. "I know you're alive. It's me. Lawrence. I said I'd get help."

Adam's eyes then snapped open and they saw Dr. Gordon standing in front of them, holding the mannequin in both hands.

"Law... Lawrence?" Adam stuttered. It was clever of him to fake his death on the spot.

"Yeah. Now let me help you."

Lawrence then took out from his pocket the spare key to Adam's shackle and put it into the lock. He turned the key until the chain unlocked and Adam was able to slip his foot out. He was beginning to wake up more now and he stood up, stretching his legs on the spot.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Saving your life." Lawrence replied.

Adam wasn't sure how long it had been since Lawrence had gone off to get help. He looked down and saw Lawrence now had a new leg, a prosthetic one.

"Where... Where did you get a replacement leg from?"

"John Kramer gave it to me. You know, Jigsaw. It's a long story but now I'm his apprentice, would you believe it?"

"I don't... I don't understand. I... How long have I been here since you left?"

"A few days. I was as quick as I could be. It's not easy trying to get you out of here without John and Jill finding out. And I also have to make sure John's other two accomplices don't find out about me."

"Wait, so if you're part of this gang of crazy killers now, then why are you helping me?"

Lawrence started to shackle up the mannequin as he replied.

"Because, I thought it was the right thing to do. But I'm afraid you can only be allowed to live if you agree to join me. That's the only way I can keep you safe."

Lawrence checked the shackle to make sure it was tight on the mannequins right foot.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because the others don't know I saved you, and they're bound to found out eventually if they see you walking around in town or somewhere."

"I see. But when you say join you, what do you mean exactly?"

Lawrence finished locking up the chains around the mannequin's ankle and stood up straight again to face Adam.

"I mean you have to become my accomplice. Become Jigsaw."

"But I... I... Couldn't." Adam stuttered as he tried to find a way to respond to this statement.

"It's the only way you can be safe. I'm sorry."

There was a brief moment of silence before Adam swallowed and replied.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Good. Come on. We have work to do."

Adam then followed Lawrence as they walked out of the bathroom together.

"By the way, where did you get that mannequin from?" Adam asked.

"I bought a whole batch of them for a fair price. Said I was part of an equipment test group and we needed some test dummies to run trials with."

"What about the clothes?"

"White shirts and black jeans aren't exactly hard to come by."

"Oh."

And with that the two of them closed the door shut, leaving the body of Zep Hindle and the mannequin with the shackle on the wrong foot in the bathroom.

 **That's wrapped that little mystery up. But how did Hoffman escape after SAW 7. We'll find out in a later chapter. Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We now return to the present day not long after the end of part 1.**

Chapter 3

Lawrence and Adam were both together in the planning room. Lawrence was getting ready to go out some where whilst giving Adam instructions.

"I need you to supervise the next game while I do this." He started.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment."

Lawrence put on his jacket and stood by a monitor. He turned it on an it showed the camera feed from a room somewhere in the warehouse. There was a man in the room, unconscious and strapped down onto a metal bed like surface.

"His name is Matt. He's a bank consultant that once used a flawed policy on me. All you have to do is make sure he plays the game correctly."

"Alright. But when will you be back?"

"I can't say. I hope it won't be too long though."

"Alright. I'll make sure the game goes according to plan. You'll want to hurry on your way if it's something important."

"Yeah. Good luck with the game."

Lawrence then zipped up his coat and vacated the planning room, closing the door behind him. He had the route from the planning room to the main exit of the building deeply engraved in his mind by now. There wasn't much to look at on his way there but this gave him the opportunity to think over something that had just crossed his mind.

 _How did Adam know I was going somewhere important? Then again he did say 'if it's important'. If._

Lawrence returned his mind to the task in hand. He reached the main doors to the abandoned warehouse and pushed them open with only the need for a little strength. The wind outside was cold in the evening and it blew Lawrence's hair around as he moved from the building to his car and drew the keys from his pocket. He opened the car door and sat down inside, closed the door, ignited the engine and took off down the road to hunt down Hoffman and get Alison back. And whoever that other person was with her who sounded familiar somehow.

Adam watched Lawrence leave in his car from out the window through the vendetta blind. When he was sure the doctor was away and gone he wandered over to a draw and took out a key. The key for the locked box given to Lawrence by John Kramer. He slid the key into his pocket and turned to the desk where the box itself was placed.

"Huh. One final mystery, aye?" He said to himself.

Adam then took his mobile phone out of his other pocket and dialled a number he had memorised almost too well. He put the phone to his right ear and waited for the response.

"Adam?" The voice said on the other end.

"Yeah. Hey it's me. Listen Mark, it worked. He's coming your way now."

 **So Adam and Hoffman seem to be working together. And against Lawrence too. Next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The main game begins here. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Matt awoke in the room and the first thing he felt was the coldness of metal below him. He was lying on a metal, bed, would be an appropriate word for it. His wrists and ankles were tied down and he could only raise his head to a certain degree, just enough to see around the rest of the room. Not like there was much to see that is.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

He tried tugging at the straps holding him down but they were secured tightly. That was when he saw above him the large metal panel the same size as the surface he was tied to. It was identical to the one below him except it was fitted with rows and rows of big, sharp nails, pointing down at him. The TV to his left burst on and cut him off from his survey of the trap. He moved his head to see the face of Billy the puppet on the screen as he explained the trap to him.

"Hello, Matt. Welcome to your redemption. As a wealthy bank consultant you seem to have become detached from the community that is less financially stable than you. You have a long history of bending the rules and regulations of the banking industry which has caused, on multiple occasions, the lives of your customers to take a turn for the worse. Not that long ago, after a great bank scandal that left hundreds of people close to bankruptcy, you decided to enforce a new system for compensation. A system that meant not everybody could get the help they needed to recover their lost money. But now you will be given the chance to pay for your wrongdoings, in blood."

"Hang on. Who the fuck are you? You can't do this!"

"You will see above you a metal panel linked to a hydraulic contraption. If you fail to escape this trap the panel will be lowered continuously until the nails have penetrated your body so much that it will end your life, slowly. I call it the bed of nails. All you have to do to release yourself is find enough strength to break the straps holding you down. You'd better hurry. The clock is ticking, Matt. How much pain will you endure to survive?"

The TV then returned to silence and a blank screen. Matt was able to hear the machinery as it prepared to lower the nail ridden panel onto him. Matt understood what he had to do, he had to pull on the straps enough for them break under the strain. But as he tried to do so with one hand at first the strap cut into his wrist and cause it to bleed.

"Agh!" He shouted in pain.

The nails were now descending. Slowly, but they still seemed to go so fast. Matt tried once again to free his left hand and, with all the strength he could produce, he tugged the strap right out of the surface he lay on. Blood dripped down Matt's wrist and onto his hand as he proceeded to repeat the painful process with his right hand. Again the same outcome occurred and Matt managed to free his hand. Just the ankles left to do now. But the nails were getting dangerously close to Matt's body as he sat up a bit to try and put more force on his legs and feet. It wasn't as painful on his ankles because he still had his socks and shoes on, but it still hurt all the same.

"Agh, fuck!"

It was an agonising task but eventually Matt got the ankle straps off, and just in time too, as the nails brushed the back of his neck as he slid himself off of the metal bed and landed hard on the floor. When he shuffled to his knees Matt could see the nailed panel had completely lowered and there was now no space left between the two surfaces. He had made it just in time. A light flickered on by the wall on the left side of the room, illuminating a painted message on the brickwork.

 _'Move on to the next test.'_

Matt looked over to where the arrow on the wall was pointing. A metal door was propped open with a dirty chair that lead into another room.

"Fuck you." Matt mumbled as he got to his feet and lumbered towards the door.

It was cold to the touch as he pushed it open and moved the chair out of the way using his bleeding foot. The next test awaited him on the other side.

 **He's completed his first test. Will he do the same with the next? Next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to see what Hoffman is up to now. This is also where we find out how he survived after SAW 7. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Hoffman was in the middle of talking to Adam over the phone still. He was also keeping an eye on Daniel and Alison over the camera feed on his monitor.

"It should take him a couple of hours to get here. When he does, the real fun begins." Hoffman said.

"What should I do with the box at the moment?" Adam asked.

"Leave it where it is for now. Just keep on doing whatever he told you to do until I tell you otherwise. You got that?"

"Yes. Yes I got that. Bye for now."

Hoffman hung up without responding and put the mobile phone away in his pocket. He turned to the desk with the monitor and some controls and pressed the first in a line of small buttons. The room where Alison and Daniel were was filled with the voice of Hoffman in the style of Jigsaw. A deep and sinister voice.

The voice made Alison jump but she soon regained what composure she had right now. The voice echoed around the room, causing a faint vibration in the walls and floor.

"Greetings Alison and Daniel. You are both here because you've lost someone very dear to you. For you, Alison it is your husband Lawrence Gordon. And for Daniel it is his father, Eric Mathews. I understand that naturally you are distressed by their absences but you two have both taken it too far. Alison has resorted to excessive drinking to cope with the fact that Lawrence has left her and Daniel, you are often involved in criminal activities since your father's passing. When this night is up we will see if you have learnt not to waste life constantly grieving for others for longer than is necessary. Soon your game will begin and we will see."

That seemed to be all the voice had to say as it stopped at that moment.

"What the Frick?" Daniel cursed.

"OK, just stay calm." Alison tried to reassure him.

"What's going on?"

"You heard him. We're both here for wasting our lives with people that are longer a part of them."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know." Alison replied as she glanced up at the camera that was positioned high up on the wall in the corner of the room.

Hoffman saw her looking at the camera on the monitor in his observation room. It didn't intimidate him though as he assumed that was what the look was for. As soon as Lawrence arrived the game would begin. And Hoffman would have his revenge for leaving him to die in that filthy bathroom.

It was only by luck really that he was able to make it out. About a day and a half had passed since Lawrence had locked him up in the bathroom and sealed the door for good. When it unexpectedly slid open again and there, in the doorway, stood Adam Stanheight with a test mannequin in both hands. Hoffman had to shield his eyes from the new light being let in through the open doorway. Adam stepped into the bathroom and stood in front of Hoffman.

"What do you fucking want?" Hoffman asked.

Adam didn't say anything but instead dropped the mannequin onto the ground in front of Hoffman and glanced at the other corpse chained to the same pipe as Hoffman. A mannequin in place of his own body.

"I'm here to save you." Adam finally answered.

"Why? Who are you?"

Adam knelt down to speak to Hoffman more directly.

"My name's Adam Stanheight. You might remember me, you might not. That body you see next to you. That isn't really me. It's one of these."

Adam drew Hoffman's attention to the mannequin on the floor beside him.

"Adam?" Hoffman said as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before. "I remember John saying something about an Adam when he was talking about Lawrence and setting up a game for him."

"Yeah, well I'm that Adam. So did you now much about the bathroom 'game' at the time?"

"I was Jigsaw's apprentice until he turned on me and sent Lawrence to kill me. Motherfucker chained me up in here. His little way of creating irony I suppose."

"I think we could help one another out here." Adam said. "I'll save you the same way Lawrence saved me. I'll swap you for this mannequin, I even managed to find identical clothes for it. He'll never know you escaped. In return you help me to kill him. That's what you want too after all, isn't it?"

"Kill Dr. Gordon? Why do you want him dead?"

"He thinks I'm working for him now. But I still hate the Jigsaw legacy for what it did to me. And now there's only Lawrence left I... We have the perfect chance to end the whole thing."

"And what about me? I'm Jigsaw too."

"Not any more it seems."

Adam looked back over his shoulder into the corridor outside the bathroom. He had to be quick otherwise Lawrence might find him here.

"Now do you want to live or not?"

Hoffman had a quick think about this for a moment. But the answer was obvious.

"Alright. You got the key?"

"Of course."

Adam took out the key for Hoffman's shackles and unlocked the chains. Hoffman slipped his foot out and got to his feet.

"Now I'll tell you everything I've learnt about Lawrence and his part in the Jigsaw legacy and then we can come up with a plan to kill him."

Adam carefully chained the mannequin in place of Hoffman and locked the shackles up once again. Thinking to himself:

 _And once we've done that, you'll be next._

 **So, Adam actually saved Hoffman. But it's so he can use him by the sounds of it. Chapter 6 will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now for Matt's second test. How will he do?**

Chapter 6

The next room was small. About two metres by two metres at the very most. On one side there were two metal clips protruding from the wall with a visible wire that ran from some kind of equipment in the wall to the exit door. On the other side of the room was a short table with a knife placed neatly on top next to a micro cassette player. Matt cautiously approached the table and picked up the cassette player. A tape was already loaded in and ready to be played. Matt tried to make sense of what the things in the room were going to used for but he couldn't come up with any reasonable answer. He pressed play.

"So, you survived the first test. Well done, Matt. But there is yet more to come. You have made people feel as though they've lost a part of themselves. For them it was metaphorical , but now you will experience a literal meaning of the expression. On the wall before you you'll see two conductive clips. To open the door and escape from this room, something must be placed in the space between those clips to cut off the electric current going into the door and deactivate the electronic lock. But what is there to use?"

Matt looked around and all he could see in the room was the cassette player and the knife. The cassette player was too small and wouldn't work anyway and the knife was made of metal so it too was useless. What did he want him to use in the circuit?

"You have a knife for a reason. It is a lesser known fact that human skin is a good insulator of electricity. Even a thin sheet will suffice. Good luck."

Matt's body suddenly went numb. He let the cassette player fall from his hand and onto the table. The only way out was to cut his own skin off and use it to cut off the current going through the machine on the wall and unlock the door.

"Oh... Fuck."

Matt reluctantly picked up the knife with both hands then kept it one as the other hand lifted up his shirt to reveal the skin and flesh on his torso. No timer this time. Only Matt's own timing that dictated how long he took.

"Well. Here goes nothing."

Matt plunged the knife into his flesh on his left side and began to cut towards the right.

"Agh!"

The quicker he got this over and done with the sooner the pain would pass. Matt pressed on and soon had half of a vaguely rectangular cut on his skin.

"Shit!"

Matt was nearly done when he dropped the knife out of pain and clutched his abdomen with both hands. His blood dripped and splattered onto the hard stone floor, washing away some old dust and cobwebs. Matt knew he had to get the job done so he reclaimed the knife in his right hand and, after a moment of pausing, resumed cutting out a sheet of flesh from his own stomach.

Eventually he got a piece that was big enough to fit between the clips on the wall. He got up and put it into place as fast as he could in his state and waited in anticipation for the door to go _clunk._

A few moments later it did just that and even opened slightly by itself, letting in a crack of dim light from the next room. Matt let his shirt drop back down over his injuries and hobbled his way over to the open door. He steeped through and looked around, ignoring the sound of the door slamming shut behind him. The most notable thing about the room was the person sat down, no, tied down to a chair in the centre. He was unconscious and wearing a metal...

 _PUNCH!_

Matt was knocked unconscious from behind.

 **Wonder who could have done that. And what was the other captive man wearing on his head? Something familiar perhaps? Next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to see how Lawrence is doing. Will he get to Hoffman in time? Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Lawrence drove so erratically it was probably just as well it was night time when there were next to no other cars on the road. He was desperate to get to Alison in time before whatever it was Hoffman was planning on doing to her. But how did he get out of the bathroom anyway? Lawrence ceased thinking over these things and decided to concentrate more on the road and his driving after he nearly hit another car coming the other way. He knew where to go to find Hoffman because when he was talking to him over the phone Lawrence had heard the sound of shredding machinery in the background, a paper mill. And the only paper mill nearby that was still active must have been the place to find that crazy psychopath.

About fifteen minutes later and Lawrence had arrived at his destination. He parked the car messily outside the main entrance to the building and got out in a hurry, locking the car furiously and running inside. But he didn't notice the security camera outside the main entrance.

The screen in the 'control' room showed every single second of Lawrence's entry. Hoffman saw and was ready to begin the test. He looked at the screen next to it to check on Alison and Daniel. They were still waiting in the room he had placed them in while under a heavy anaesthetic about a day and a half ago. All that was left to happen now was for Lawrence to find Hoffman. Hoffman chuckled and said to himself:

"Let the game begin."

He went over to the door to the control room and opened it. He placed a doorstop underneath it to ensure it wouldn't swing shut by itself. After that he produced his mobile phone from his jacket pocket and called Adam once more.

Adam was still in Lawrence's planning room, overseeing Matt's game. He was making good progress and nearing the final test. Adam's phone rang and it startled him a little as he was beginning to doze off. He answered it and surprise, surprise. It was Hoffman.

"Yeah?" Adam asked.

"Listen. Dr. Gordon's in the building. It's only a matter of time before he gets to me to take his final test."

"Alright. Once you've dealt with him do we still proceed with the original plan?"

"Yes. Take the box and the key. Bring it to the place I told you about and wait for me there."

" I will"

The call was then brought to an end. Adam would finish up his work here and then go meet with Hoffman. It wouldn't be long now before Matt's game was finished.

Daniel and Alison had calmed down now in their place of capture. Alison still didn't know who Daniel was or what connections he had to Jigsaw, if any.

"So why do you think we're here?" Daniel asked.

"I already told you why we're here. We both don't appreciate our lives enough according to Jigsaw."

Daniel seemed to be calmer than a normal person would be in this situation. Maybe he knew something already?

"You don't seem to be very panicky at all this. Is there something you want to tell me?" Alison probed verbally.

"I... Well I've sort of... Been through this before, you see. A while ago. I woke up in a deserted house with some other people in the same situation as me. It was a Jigsaw game and... My dad, Eric... I got out alive but he went missing at the same time. Not long after he was found dead at the scene of another Jigsaw game."

"I see." Replied Alison. "I'm sorry."

She smoothly transitioned her attention over to the walls of the chamber they were in. About halfway up the wall on all four sides of the room was a recess just under an inch thick. It spread all around the room but she couldn't see what was inside. Whatever it was, it would have to be nearly flat and horizontal to fit inside.

"What did you say your name was?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't."

Alison returned her attention to the young man stood with her.

"But it's Alison. How about you?" She asked.

"Daniel." He answered.

"Alright. Daniel. You've had past experiences with Jigsaw then?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately. And I only survived last time because it was part of his plan that I did. I wouldn't know anyway of escaping if that's what you want to know."

"Damn. Never mind. Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens after all then."

 **Alison and Daniel are completely powerless at the moment. It's up to Lawrence to save them by the looks of it. Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will cover Matt's final test and bring back the series's most iconic traps. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Matt woke up to the feeling of numbness on his face. Almost immediately he could taste blood. And metal. He looked around in panic and he saw that he was still in the same room he'd seen the other man in. That other man was still there too. Still wearing the metal thing on his head. A sort of helmet that was just a skeleton of a helmet. Below that part of it was a rather bulky looking set of... Metal jaws, was one word for it. There was a timer on the side and Matt was able to make out the odd spring mechanism here and there. He realised that he was also wearing one of these contraptions. The other man was awake now and seemed to have gone through the panicking stage and was now calmed down. Both men were startled by the sudden buzz of a TV set coming on to Matt's right. Jigsaw's puppet, Billy, filled the screen and gave them their next instructions.

"Welcome to the final test, Matt. The man opposite you is the man behind the bank hacking scandal that you were tasked with rectifying. His name is David, and he is in the exact same position as you are right now. You are both wearing one of my favourite traps. The reverse bear trap I like to call it. I have devised a two player rendition of this test for you tonight. To escape the devices you both require a key. But the keys are only accessible to the other person. You must work to save the life of the other. The keys are located in the metal boxes next to you both. You must reach inside and take them out. But the boxes are heated to about 70 degrees Celsius and the gap is only just big enough to fit your hand through."

There were indeed metal box objects with a gap in them to reach inside next to both Matt and David. They were visibly connected to heaters and steaming hot.

"Once this tape is finished you will have two minutes in order to save yourselves. I wish you luck gentlemen. Let the final game commence."

As the video came to a stop and died down the timers on the side of both reverse bear traps began ticking. Matt tried to say something, but all he could manage was a muffled 'hmpff'.

Across from him, David had attempted to retrieve the key from the box. If it weren't for the metal restrainers holding them both to the chair they could both go and get their own key instead. But they were both locked down. Likely that the key to David's trap was also able to unlock Matt's restrainer, and vise versa. David pulled his hand out of the box, but with no key and burns all over his hand. He tried shouting out in pain but it was muffled by the metal in his mouth. About twenty seconds must have already passed and now Matt tried to get David's key from his own heated box. The scorching hot metal burned Matt's right hand as he pushed it inside the gap, agony rising up his arm. He was able to touch the key with his fingertips and so braced himself for the last grab. To Matt's relief he was able to pull the key off its string and remove it from inside the box. He quickly slotted it into the lock on his restrainer so he could comfort his scolded hand. But that was wasting time neither of them had.

David had also managed to retrieve the key for Matt's trap. He to used it to unlock his own restrainer and got himself free, but he dropped the key onto the ground out of pain in his hand. By now a full minute and ten seconds had passed and neither of them had gotten out of their traps yet. David got down on his hands and knees and tried to pick up the key but it seemed to be stuck in a crevice on the stone ground. He got to work on rescuing it as fast as possible. Matt had only just recovered from his burns and turned the key in the lock of his restrainer and the thing swung open with Matt's help. Time was running out as only ten seconds remained. Matt dashed over to David who was still fishing for the key in the cracks in the concrete floor.

 _6_

Matt wouldn't give David the key until he got his out. David finally managed to get the key he had dropped down the crack out but there were only three seconds remaining. Just as David stood up and span round to face Matt the ticking timers stopped and the spring mechanism kicked in. Both traps went off simultaneously and Matt and David's faces exploded as they were ripped apart by the reverse bear traps. Blood showered the room and the two dead bodies collapsed on the hard ground with an almighty thud sound.

The game was over.

Meanwhile in the planning room Adam had witnessed the entire scene on the monitors.

"Finally." He expressed his relief that the game had ended. Now he could take the box and key and move to the place of meeting and wait for Hoffman.

 **The rest of the story will now focus on the overall plot. Only a couple more chapters to go for this part anyway. Chapter 9 will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is only short. Very short actually. But the next one will be longer.**

Chapter 9

Hoffman checked once more that his gun was properly loaded. The last thing he needed was to face Lawrence with an unloaded pistol. He then positioned himself by the control panel next to the monitors that were set up across one side of the room. There were two large buttons placed side by side. One would activate the trap to kill Alison and Daniel, and the other would turn it off and free them. However, Hoffman wouldn't be the one to press them. Above the buttons and the monitor showing the room which contained Alison and Daniel was a countdown timer that was currently set to five minutes. A shout from somewhere down the outside corridor could be heard.

"Where are you? You Bastard!"

This was Hoffman's signal to begin the timer. He turned the dial on the side and pressed in a round button, setting the countdown in motion. He also allowed the microphone on the desk to send whatever sound happened in the room to the cell holding his two captives. Whatever went on in this room from now on would be heard by them.

At that moment in the chamber that housed Daniel and Alison a large sized digital timer on the wall lit up and started to countdown from five minutes. Daniel was huddled up in the corner, clutching his knees to his face so he didn't notice it. Alison, on the other hand, did.

"Hey." She called.

Daniel looked up from his sulk with red around his eyes. He was tired.

"What?" He asked glumly.

"Look." Alison said as she pointed to the timer on the wall.

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked, suddenly more lively than he previously had been.

Alison shook her head and replied "I don't know. But it can't be good."

A loud, deep voice suddenly spoke over the speaker system, startling the two prisoners and making Daniel jump to his feet.

"The game has begun." Was all it said before the room was silent again. All except for the steady beep of the countdown timer. A few moments later however there was another voice coming from the speaker system. But it wasn't the deep voice of their captor. Instead it was higher, and angry.

"Where is Alison? You mother fucker!"

"Lawrence?" Alison reacted.

 **Chapter 10 will be the finale to this part of the story. Who will win between Hoffman and Dr. Gordon? Find out in the next chapter. Up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the final chapter of The games continue part 2. Just like last time, this one will end on a cliffhanger that will be further explored in part 3.**

Chapter 10

Lawrence and Hoffman stood facing one another in the control room. Eyes fixed on the opponent. Hoffman held his pistol in his right hand while Lawrence remained perfectly still by the door. He spotted the countdown timer straight away and came to the conclusion that when it hit zero Alison would be killed along with the other person with her.

"Where the fuck are they?" Lawrence asked in spite.

"Look to your left." Hoffman answered.

Lawrence did so and saw the monitor showing the camera feed from the room where Alison was being held. Lawrence quickly turned back to Hoffman.

"Let them go you son of a bitch!"

"I won't let them go. It will be up to you, doctor."

Hoffman moved his gaze over to the two large buttons and Lawrence followed him with his own eyes.

"Two buttons, Lawrence. One will save Daniel Mathews and your ex-wife, Alison Gordon. While the other will kill them. Make your choice which button to press."

"Tell me which one it is."

Hoffman stepped back from the buttons and allowed Dr. Gordon to take his place. Lawrence took four quick steps forward before he was stood in front of the controls to either save or kill Alison. He had no idea which one to press. He looked up above his head at the timer. It was now at three and a half minutes. Well three minutes and twenty-four seconds to be precise. Time was running out. Alison and Daniel's voices could be heard over the monitor.

"I don't like this one bit." Daniel panicked.

"Neither do I. Just try and keep calm. We have to find a way out of this." Alison replied.

Lawrence couldn't bring himself to press either of the two buttons until he knew which one would save them. He could sense Hoffman standing right behind him, probably no more than a couple feet away. He took his chance and swung round, smacking Mark right on the chin and knocking him back. Hoffman put a hand to his chin in response but he was struck again by Lawrence's fist in his face. Hoffman tried to grab the doctor by the throat but was kicked in the leg.

"Tell me which button to press!" Lawrence shouted in anger.

Hoffman managed to recover from the blow and swiftly punched Lawrence in the gut. He was forced to release his grip on Mark at this and the two separated. Hoffman backed away and aimed his gun at Lawrence and fired, but in his rush the bullet only skimmed Larry's arm.

The timer reached two minutes twenty seconds.

Lawrence lunged at Hoffman while he was still in some shock from his punches and was able to knock the gun clean out of his hand.

"What's the matter, Lawrence? Never heard of patience before?" Hoffman sneered.

"Fuck you!"

Lawrence got ready to throw another punch but as he went in for the kill Hoffman grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it. He followed that up by throwing Lawrence into the wall behind him, using his arm as a point of rotation. Lawrence collapsed on the ground with his head at Hoffman's feet. The madman then began to kick him in the head violently until he decided that was enough.

Meanwhile, all this was being overheard in the chamber. Daniel was still very uneasy.

"What the fuck is going up there? What the fuck is going on?" He cried out.

"You piece of shit." Hoffman's voice could be heard over the speaker.

Hoffman, satisfied with his victory, walked away from Lawrence. But all of a sudden Lawrence got back up and jumped Hoffman from behind. He wrestled him to the ground and booted him in the face twice. This seemed to keep Mark down so Lawrence returned to the two buttons as the countdown was now on just fifteen seconds. Where the fuck did all that time go?

"Eer." Lawrence was indecisive as he looked over the controls.

He just thought 'fuck it' at that moment and pressed down on the button on the right hand side. The timer continued to countdown but something happened on the monitor showing the chamber.

The sound of loud machinery filled the room and Daniel and Alison looked around frantically to see what was happening. The horizontal rectangular recesses in the walls were quickly filled with sharp metal, but that metal didn't even stay in the gap for a second as it flew out and sliced right through the two captives, cutting them clean in half.

The entire scenario was available to Lawrence on the screen. He couldn't believe it! He had just killed Alison and the other young man.

"No!"

But if the timer wasn't for the trap then what was it counting down for? That question was answered when a hidden panel clicked and slid open next to the buttons. Behind the panel was a word written in messy red paint.

LEFT.

"Shit!"

Lawrence turned around, now intent on murdering Hoffman. That evil bastard!

But before he could do anything he was met with the elbow of the man he wanted dead. He fell to the ground with an audible thud and was able to look up and see Hoffman, walking away from him, towards the exit door, and holding a key in his left hand.

Now Lawrence knew what he had meant by his earlier remark.

 _What's the matter, Lawrence? Never heard of patience before_

"Hey! Where are you fucking going?"

Without turning round or standing still, Hoffman gave an answer.

"To meet with my ally. A man by the name of Adam Stanheight. You failed your test, Lawrence."

"What?"

But wasn't Adam working for Lawrence? The piece of crap must have betrayed him!

"You can't leave me here!"

Hoffman put the key into the outside lock on the door and stood in the doorway, staring at Lawrence. This was his revenge.

"Game over!"

And with that Hoffman slammed the door shut and locked it. With no intention of ever unlocking it again.

 **Ironic isn't it? Hoffman locks Lawrence away to die just like he did to him. Part 3 of this story is nearing completion and I'll have the first chapter of that hopefully up in a few days. See ya then.**


End file.
